


the docks

by orphan_account



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bad Flirting, Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Post-The Blood of Olympus, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Solace is going to be the unintentional doom of Nico di Angelo.</p><p>or the one where Will goes for a swim and Nico is flustered as a result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the docks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hey-lil-homie (charliequeenofmoondoor)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliequeenofmoondoor/gifts).



> solangelo playlist to accompany this:
> 
> loving someone: the 1975  
> cherry wine: hozier  
> ILYSB: LANY  
> heartbeats: jose gonzalez  
> reaper: sia  
> kids: mikky ekko  
> four walls: broods  
> little secrets: passion pit  
> VCR: the xx
> 
> link here: https://open.spotify.com/user/iseriel/playlist/3ct7wECD6Tf0bKInAOQavx
> 
> :) hope you enjoy!

Nico was regretting the jacket he was wearing. The sun was bearing down on him and he despised it. He walked past a group of Aphrodite’s kids braiding each other’s hair and towards his half-sister, Hazel, knitting a purple hat on a bench by the mess hall. “Hey, Hazel.” Her head of curls looked up, a bright smile crossing her face at the sight of Nico.

“Hey! Come sit,” she patted the bench beside her. Nico declined with a shake of his head, so Hazel shrugged and started knitting again.

“How’s that going, by the way?” Nico inquired. Hazel had taken up knitting as a way to relieve stress and drown Nico and Frank in gifts. She was getting plenty good at it, Nico had a pair of blue mittens to prove it.

Hazel held the nearly finished hat up to show him. “It should be done by Frank’s birthday,” she paused, “Aren’t you hot in that?” She motioned to his black jacket.

“A bit, don’t worry about me.” Nico looked back at the Aphrodite braid train, which was still in full swing. One of them had two braids and was working on pulling them over their head in a sort of halo. 

“So… talk to Will recently?” Hazel asked, feigning a casual tone.

Nico looked back at Hazel and scoffed. Ever since he had let Hazel in on the fact that Will and him had gotten rather cozy recently (Secret hand holding at camp fires, taking walks along the beach, trading stories, daring each other to go further and further into uncharted areas of the words, the works.) Hazel had been 'nudging' him, attempting to convince to take that step and 'kiss him already'. “Recently, as in today? No, I haven’t seen him.”

Hazel, smile still present, pushed her curls away from her face and said, “Well, he’s looking for you. He’s down by the docks. You should hurry down there, don’t keep your man waiting.”

Nico rolled his eyes and shoved his hands into his pockets. “He’s not my man. And fine. Tell Frank I said ‘hi’.” Nico walked past Hazel, who gave him a wave goodbye and returned to her hat, still smiling. The mess hall had a few people in it, given it was a few hours past lunch. One of them, a redhead from Apollo’s cabin waved and smiled at Nico. He returned the favor and trekked down Fireworks Beach to the small docks. The wooden boards creaked lightly under his heavy boots. Standing at the end of the docks Nico realized quickly that there was no Will looking for him and turned to walk back to the mess hall when he heard, “Nico?”

Nico jumped and spun quickly, seeing no one around, he spoke out, “Hello?”

A laugh then, “I’m down here, doofus.”

Nico looked down. There, in the water, was Will Solace. His hair was wet and pushed back from his face. His bare shoulders suntanned and littered with freckles. He gave Nico a smile. Nico gulped at the sight of shirtless and wet Will Solace, a hot blush rising on his cheeks. “We- hi,” Nico said softly.

“Hi.” Will swam closer to the docks and pulled himself up, laying his weight on his crossed arms. “I was just saying ‘hi’ to the nymphs, plus I thought taking a swim would be nice. How’s your head feeling?”

Nico had had a headache the night before, but had woken up feeling fine thanks to Will’s medical methods. “Um, yeah, it's... fine.” Nico sat down on the dock, his knees parallel to Will's elbows. They sat in silence like that for a beat, Nico picking nervously at a hole in his jeans. “How are… how are the nymphs?”

Will laughed and pulled himself up all the way. Turning, he sat beside Nico and answered, “The nymphs are fine. You’re sure about your head?”

Nico nodded and kept his eyes trained on the water. ‘Don’t look at his chest,’ he thought. ‘For the love of Olympus don’t look at that boy half-dressed.’ The wind blew past his face. It smelled like beach and campfire. Will sighed softly beside him and leaned gently into Nico. Nico tried to maintain steady breathing. Will didn't seem to mind that he was only in swim trunks and his bead necklace. Nico was feeling squirmish in his camp shirt, jacket, and regular black jeans. He glanced over at Will. His heart nearly stopped. The sun was shining through his still-wet hair, his smile was nearly blinding, and his eyes were crinkled slightly around the edges. 'He looked like a god in that moment', Nico remembered thinking. 'Say something, you cabbage. Don't just stare.' 

“Nice weather we’re having,” Nico squeaked.

Will laughed, making matters worse for Nico. “You’re cute.”

The gods were punishing him, he was sure. That was the only possible explanation as to why Will Solace, son of Apollo, all around Hot Guy, was sitting in front of him looking like he was straight out of a Disney Channel movie. Nico tried to swallow the whine that was threatening to spill out of his mouth. The more he looked at Will in the sunlight the more he blushed. They were sitting unbelievably close, too, which did not help poor Nico's case. 

Nico’s face felt like it was on fire, he was sure Will could tell. 'He called you cute, idiot. Respond. Anything!' “That's- what. Ha, yeah, that’s nice. Cool. Awesome. This is great. You’re great. You look great.” Nico found the hole in his pants incredibly interesting, his fingers pulling the thin strings that kept his pants from falling apart. He knew he must’ve sounded like an idiot. Like an absolute mess. 

Will laughed again, lightly this time and gently pressed his lips to Nico’s pale cheek. “Thanks, Nico,” his voice shockingly sincere. 

Nico was at a loss for words and looked back up at Will. The ghost of Will's lips on his cheek was leaving Nico feeling weightless. He smiled at Will, a small one, but a smile still. “No problem.” 

Will had somehow found his lack of composition charming. Nico could feel Will's thigh against his own. He was aware of his surroundings, but at the same time it felt as if they weren't there. Something compelled Nico to risk it. Something compelled Nico to lean forward and press his lips against will Solace's. Something inside himself wanted to kiss the boy in front of him. Scratch that, everything inside himself wanted to kiss him. It couldn't have possibly been a good kiss. It was quick and Nico was incredibly nervous. But, when he pulled back, Will was grinning. His eyes were bright and his hand had found its way to Nico's side, his long fingers curled around the fabric of Nico's jacket. 

Nico and Will sat for a moment there, faces inches away. Breath mixing. Will's breath smelled like the raspberry truffles the Hermes cabin made that morning. "That was nice," Will said. Nico nodded. Will's hand on Nico's jacket drifted upwards until in was curled around the back of Nico's neck. He pulled Nico forward until they were kissing again. The summer air was all around and the sun was still beating down on them. Will was a good kisser, Nico discovered. He felt embarrassed about how inexperienced he was. But he didn't think Will cared. Nico couldn't remember how long the kissed for. A minute? Ten? It didn't matter, because when they finally broke apart Will was looking at Nico with such soft, kind eyes. Nico felt so happy and bright and the smile on his face was huge. Will spoke then, with his thumb running back and forth against Nico's jaw, "I really really like you, Nico di Angelo."

Nico put his hand on Will's knee and squeezed. "I really really like you, too, Will Solace."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> this was a quick fic for my friend who was feeling down. (love you !!)


End file.
